1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of pet ramps and more particularly to a ramp for enabling a pet to climb into a cab of a tractor trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Truck drivers are often on the road for days or weeks, sometimes living in their truck cab. To combat loneliness, truck drivers often travel with their pets. Unfortunately, truck cabs are at a high elevation and the steps used for the truck driver are not often suitable for many pets with differing sizes and physical abilities. Furthermore, it may not always be feasible for the truck driver to lift the pet into the truck cab due to pet weight and the physical condition of the truck driver.
Ramps are well known and have been used for loading/unloading trucks, train cars, etc. Many of such ramps consist of a simple inclined plane adapted between an elevated surface and a destination surface. Some ramps, as in rental trucks, pull out from beneath the truck bed where they are stored and lock in place between the truck bed and pavement to assist in loading and unloading. These ramps don't address access to the truck cab.
When not in use, there is a need to compactly and safely stow the ramp. Often, the truck cab is driven without a trailer. Therefore, the ramp must be stowed inside or outside of the truck cab.
Solutions to problems of a similar nature have been described in prior patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,082 to Naragon describes a portable dog ramp for attaching to the tailgate of a pickup truck. This ramp could be adapted for use on a tractor trailer cab but would extend outwardly, away from the cab, interfering with nearby objects such as other parked trucks or subjecting the pet to roadway dangers.
Another solution is presented in U.S. Pat. Application No. 2005/0160539 to Schomaker, et al, which is hereby incorporated by reference. This application describes a folding ramp for attaching to the tailgate of a pickup truck. This ramp could also be adapted for use on a tractor trailer cab but would likewise extend outwardly, away from the cab, interfering with nearby objects such as other parked trucks or subjecting the pet to roadway dangers.
What is needed is a ramp system that will extend predominately forward or backward from the top step of a truck cab enabling a living being to access the cab from the ground level, even when the truck cab is parked near a blocking object. The ramp needs to fold up for easy storage and transportation in or on the truck cab.